1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit interrupter and more particularly to stab terminals for drawout switchgear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a motor control center a plurality of vertical bus bars distribute power to the motor controller units arranged in a vertical stack, one above the other. The electrical connection between the individual motor controller unit in a stack and the vertical bus bar is usually accomplished by a sliding plug-in-type of stab held in a stab block in the back of the unit. The absence of float in the stab for contact alignment and a loose guiding method sometimes results in the stab missing the bus bar. This causes a loose and hot contact and consequent failure.
It is important therefore that the stabs are held in a stab block with a cover. The connecting leads from the stabs to the unit devices are not exposed at the back of the unit. In that manner, a hazardous condition resulting from flash-over near the bus bars is avoided.